


Great Disturbance in the Force

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ahch-To, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Luke feels the annihilation of the Hosnian Prime system.





	

Luke Skywalker stands at the cliff edge and looks over the stormy sea. He shivers because of the cold wind. It was many years ago, when he found the island. Here was the place where the very first Jedi temple was established.

He has retreated here after the catastrophe, when his own nephew has betrayed him and the New Jedi Order. The Jedi Master still wonders, why he didn't notice how Ben Solo changed and became a servant of the dark side. But he should not dwell in the past.

The storm increases and Luke goes many steps down to the dwellings under the Force tree. The steps are slippery and he must watch his footfalls. The heavy wind blows the hood from his head and unveils his grayed hair and beard and his weather-beaten face. He stumbles and nearly falls, when a wind gust catches him.

Luke's almost there, when he loses his footing and falls. But it isn't the storm which has caused his fall. He hears millions of voices in his head. They're screaming in fear and pain. Luke can't endure the emotions of so many people. His head aches and he covers his ears. But the screaming is still to hear.  
He didn't hear it with his ears, he hears it through the Force. The Jedi Master lies semiconscious at the ground. Suddenly the screaming ends so fast as it had begun.

Luke remembers the annihilation of Alderaan tens of years ago. Back then, has Ben Kenobi felt a great disturbance in the Force. As if millions have cried out and suddenly became silent.  
He was pretty sure, that something horrible has happened. Slowly he goes up. Maybe it was wrong to go into exile and to abandon the galaxy to its fate.


End file.
